Amor
by Marjarie
Summary: Youta, te amo, assim, desse jeito... seria simples, se tudo para mim não fosse tão complicado. [Ai POV fic revisada]


Disclaimer: Vídeo Girl Ai não me pertence. 

**Amor**

'Ai, já estou de saída... comporte-se e de preferência não destrua a casa enquanto não estou.' – Youta falou bem humorado, enquanto terminava de calçar os sapatos e dava uma última conferida na roupa.

'Bobo! Você sabe que sem mim essa casa se transformaria num chiqueiro inabitável.' – respondi mostrando a língua. Sei que era uma atitude um tanto infantil, mas não consegui me impedir de fazê-lo.

'Brincadeira, Ai.' – falou enquanto dava uma leve bagunçada nos meus cabelos. Por favor, não faça isso... Não sabe que cada contato seu, é capaz de me afogar? – 'Deseje-me sorte.'

Meu sorriso fraquejou por um instante, antes de conseguir colocar de volta ao meu rosto essa expressão tão falsamente feliz que chega a machucar. Mas ele não notou... Todo seu mundo gira em torno de Moemi. Impossível reparar nos meus lábios que gritam de dor cada vez que me esforço para trazer esse patético sorriso de volta.

Respirando profundamente, volto a vestir minha máscara.

'Vai lá garanhão! Vai dar tudo certo.' – completo com uma piscadela e um soquinho de camaradagem no ombro de Youta.

Sinto um calorzinho gostoso no peito ao vê-lo corar, antes de, sem jeito, acenar para mim e sair. Permaneço na porta acompanhando seus passos até perdê-lo de vista... Só então me permito desabar.

Jogo-me no sofá e ali deixo meu corpo, enquanto escondo meu rosto entre meus dedos. Cada dia tem sido mais difícil suportar...

Sou apenas uma vídeo girl, não está certo ter esse tipo de sentimento, ele sequer deveria existir. Mas então porque dói tanto? Por que quando paro um segundo para pensar calmamente em você, um aperto parece me sufocar? E então um nó sobe à minha garganta com a velocidade de um piscar de olhos, mas não quero mais chorar... Já chega de sentir-me uma fraca! Chega de sofrer por algo que não sou digna de merecer.

Afinal, fui criada apenas para oferecer todo meu esforço para que a pessoa a quem devo servir, alcance a felicidade. Então porque haveria de receber uma pequena gota que fosse de tudo isso que tão desesperadamente almejo? Porque alguém haveria de sentir amor por um ser inumano que desaparecerá a qualquer instante?

Eu sei disso! Tenho tudo muito claro em minha mente.

Amor...

... Não existe para mim.

Amor...

... Nunca haverá de nascer para vir em minha direção.

Amor...

... É grandioso demais para alguém como eu merecer.

Eu sei de tudo isso.

Mas então porque não me conformo? Por que, por mais que eu pense em esquecê-lo, seu sorriso gentil sempre surge em minha mente e esse desejo louco de tê-lo ao meu lado ganha mais e mais força?

Solto um suspiro e fecho meus olhos. O que sinto é tão profundo que chega a machucar e é ainda pior saber que como mera expectadora, tenho que assistir de mãos atadas esse sentimento me consumir.

Porque te amo tanto...

Amo...

E sinto esse amor crescer mais a cada instante.

Não!

Isso não está certo! Chega de me deixar abater, chega de pensar em mim.

Determinada, esfrego meus olhos com força, afastando qualquer resquício das lágrimas que sequer havia reparado terem se formado e levanto-me, rumando para a cozinha. Vou preparar algo bem gostoso para Youta... Sim, farei uma comidinha caseira que ele tanto gosta.

Pequenos detalhes, para fazê-lo feliz.

Afinal, é para isso que sirvo, não é?

_A&Y_

'Ai, estou de volta...' – escutei a voz desanimada de Youta. O que poderia ter acontecido? Preocupada, larguei os talheres que organizava na mesa e corri até ele. Recebi apenas um olhar... Um olhar triste e cabisbaixo e já não precisava de palavras para entender o que ocorrera.

Novamente Moemi sem perceber partiu o coração puro de Youta... E novamente, consigo até ver com clareza em minha mente, ele fazendo promessas de que a ajudaria a conquistar seu amor impossível.

Com um sorriso triste estampado em meus lábios, caminho até ele e, como se tratasse de uma frágil criança, abraço-o, depositando todo meu carinho neste gesto. Sorrio mais abertamente ao senti-lo passar os braços ao meu redor e deixar-se apoiar totalmente em mim.

Será que ao menos uma vez ele não poderia ser um pouco egoísta? Esquecer-se por um instante do que os outros sentiam e lutar pelos próprios sentimentos? Mas quando paro e penso nisso, sinto que o próprio coração dele não se deixa ser feliz se a pessoa amada não o for.

Que irônico... Isso parece tanto como me sinto. Porque tudo o que mais quero, agora e sempre, é vê-lo feliz, mesmo que me doa tanto.

Mas apesar de ter isso em mente, nesse momento não consigo silenciar uma vozinha que, desde o momento em que Youta chegou, não para de alegrar-se de que é a mim que ele procura quando precisa de carinho.

E agora, mesmo sabendo ser errado, apenas nesse instante, eu quero ser egoísta. Contrariando tudo que havia pensado anteriormente, penso um pouquinho em satisfazer o que tanto quero e abraço Youta com mais força. Fecho meus olhos, enquanto sinto todo o calor aconchegante que ele possui e me deixo perder nessa doce fragrância que o envolve. Quero gravar, em cada pedacinho do meu ser, ele por inteiro e então, mesmo me restando poucos dias de existência, poder ter esse redemoinho de sensações como minha mais bela lembrança.

Porém, com pesar, sinto ele se desfazer do abraço.

Esforço-me para manter em meu rosto um sorriso encorajador, mesmo chorando por dentro ao ter seu calor tão rapidamente tirado de mim. Mas minha tristeza dura pouco, porque em seguida ele me presenteia com seu mais belo sorriso.

'Obrigado Ai.' – meu coração falha uma batida e me alegro imensamente.

Sim, agora tenho a certeza de que leves momentos como esses são mais do que suficientes para mim.

'Não foi nada.' – falo sorridente, enquanto faço um leve carinho em seu rosto, sentindo que seria capaz de fazer tudo por ele, apenas para no final ouvir estas palavras acompanhadas desse sorriso que me faz amá-lo cada vez mais.

_OWARI_

**N/A: **Fic revisada... muitíssimo obrigada Rô... por tudo.

Agora comecei a ler o mangá então sei que a fic se localiza bem no começo dele, logo que a Ai começa a despertar seus sentimentos pelo Youta.

Beijão  
Mar


End file.
